The Girl with the Violet Eyes
by Katerina Dimitrov
Summary: "Pitch finds out, and kidnaps me, to try to get to Jack. But turns out... I'm more than just an innocent human girl. Or a bargaining chip."
1. Chapter 1

_in bold AND italic is a more detailed description of the entire story, not just this chapter_

_**Jack Frost is not a Guardian. Pitch Black hasn't attacked yet.**_

_**All I was doing was reading, I swear. But being in my own little world, I nearly trampled over some guy who is in desperate need of a psychologist. Jack Frost is his name. As in THE Jack Frost, the dude I've read about in storybooks for years. And I fall for him. Hard. **_

_**But turns out that Jack isn't the only storybook character that actually exists. Pitch Black (the Boogeyman )wants to take over the world, using fear... again. And he strikes. The "Guardians" (North: Santa, Bunnymund: the Easter Bunny, Toothinia: the Tooth Fairy, Sandy: Sandman) gather together to plan their move, and they apparently need Jack. They basically kidnap him, and I follow them. The Guardians don't like me at ALL. They see me as a liability. **_

_**Pitch finds out, kidnaps ME, and uses me as bait. But turns out... I'm more than just an innocent human girl... or a bargaining chip.**_

___*Anything in bold, you do NOT have to read... unless you want a recipe for chocolate cupcakes._

* * *

I read while I was walking through the secluded area of the park. I was wearing a gazillion layers of clothing, trying to protect myself from the coldness of New York. (I just moved here from Florida two months ago.)

My pure black hair was a curtain from my surrounding vision except for anything directly in front of me. My 100% natural deep purple eyes read furiously, left to right, up to down, ignoring the world around me.

Looking up to make sure I was still on the middle of the sidewalk, with barely enough time, I came to an abrupt halt, 3 inches from crashing into some random dude.

"Omigod! I am SO sorry!" I said automatically.

He had pale-white skin and ice blue eyes. His hair was white, although unnatural for (I'm guessing here) a six-foot-tall, seventeen-year-old guy, it _looked _ natural on him. He had a blue hoodie on (the kind you pull over your head), light brown pants and held a wooden staff thingy. And... he was barefoot. In the winter. In New York... smart guy.

Instead of mumbling an apology, the least I'd expect from him, he frowned. The dude twisted his torso around to look behind him, and when he realized we where the only people, a good, healthy distance from any other civilians, his frown deepened in perplexity.

_Well... this is awkward... _I thought. It's like he's never seen another human being.

"Are... you okay?" concern swelled my tone.

Shock crossed his face. "You can see me?" His voice sounded like icicles. Delicate, firm, beautiful. The hope in it was crystal clear.

"Well, I'm not blind, if that's what you're asking." I countered, saying it reluctantly. I was internally debating if I should run off in the opposite direction. Right now, "yes" was winning. I mean, I didn't know who guy was. I haven't seen him before. He could be a freaking rapist for all I know!

He scoffed. A grin blossomed on his pale face. He started pacing back and forth, apparently trying to process the fact that most people aren't blind, the way I see it. At this point, "yes" was going to win by a long shot.

Backing away slowly, my heel ready to turn and flee at a moment's notice, I say, "Right... this was a nice little chat, but I gotta go-"

"No! Wait! Please!" He started to reach out for my hand, but stopped midway, as if he realized I was covered in nicotine or something. "I-I'm sorry I freaked you out." His face was full of fear. Fear of me running away? I didn't know. But what I _did _know his blue eyes were now pleading. "I'm not usually like that. Stay. Please."

I don't know how I could trust a complete stranger. Especially one who is amazed at the fact that people could see him... and apparently doesn't own any shoes... but somehow, I did. My long legs relaxed, I stepped closer to him and stopped at a reasonable distance.

"My name's Jack." he visibly relaxed too. His facial features softened. "Jack Frost."

"_Jack Frost_?" I asked in disbelief. "As in the spirit who brings winter?"

His eyebrows shot up. "You know who he is?"

"Yeah." I say casually. "He's one of my favorite characters in my books. My name's Alexandria Hale, by the way. But people call me Drew or Lexi... or Andrea... or Xander... or Alex..." I trailed off, standing there in a daze, pondering my long list of possible nicknames. I snapped out of it. "The list is abnormally long, so just pick one."

He smiled, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth. "I like Alex."

I smiled back. "Alex it is. So, Jack Frost," I change the subject. "why are you barefoot?"

He shrugged. "It's not really that cold." he said simply.

"_Not really THAT cold!?_ It's like a hundred degrees below freezing out here!"

"Just ten." he looked at the dried, snow-less grass.

"'_Just _ten'?! Are you mentally and/or physically stable?" I ask.

He examines my face. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Islamorada, Key West, Florida." I answered him. "We moved a couple of months ago."

He blew a low whistle. "Wow. You _really_ don't belong in Hudson Valley at this time of year."

I rolled my eyes. "I know."

"So where were you going before I so rudely interrupted your nose in that book and your stroll in the park?" he moved on to the next topic.

I straightened, smiling. "Well, you see there's this charity bake sale tomorrow and I volunteered to make some cupcakes to donate for them."

Jack balanced his weird looking staff-slash-oversized-cane thingy on his shoulder. "I've never had a cupcake." he stated.

"You've _never_ had a cupcake?" I was learning so much about him today. His shrug confirmed my suspicion. What kid hasn't had at least the obligatory cupcake-for-a-classmate's-birthday? "UH-UH!" I exclaim. "_Totally _not acceptable!"

I snatched his wrist before any there were any visible reactions, and dragged him behind me. "Come on! We are going to the grocery store, we are going to make cupcakes, and I'm going to shove one down your throat if it's last thing I do!"

* * *

Jack helped me carry the bags home. It was a simple, small, one story house. It had a cozy living room with a chimney, a hall that led to my bedroom on the left wall, then the only bathroom after that. On the right side of the hall was Dad's bedroom, and then a doorway that led to a kitchen that was to die for! It had a double oven, a small walk in food closet, a fridge, a dishwasher, a stove, a sink, and best of all: an island. The cabinets were light brown and the counter tops where made of black marble. There was no argument about its beauty

"Okay, so now what?" Jack inquired after we put away the groceries .

"Wash your hands." I commanded while I got out all the non-food related items.

He looked at his palms before meeting my gaze with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

I crossed my arms and placed my slim body's weight on my right leg and let my left just limp. "Well, I don't know about you," I said, in an almost snobby voice. "but most people prefer to eat food from a chef with clean hands as opposed to a chef whose hands have been only God-knows-where.

Jack saw that there was no point in arguing, so he did what he was told. But as I joined him to clean _my_ hands, he sprayed me with ice-cold water, as if it wasn't already cold outside... jerk.

* * *

I preheated the oven at 350 degrees after I'd changed into a T-shirt and boys' shorts, saying a colorful string of cuss words the entire time.

"Okay, Jack-O-Lantern-" I started.

"Never call me that." he shook his head.

**"I like to pour in the dry ingredients first." I ignore his interruption. I place a large mixing bowl in front of him."I always make anything I can out of scratch. This time will be no different." I practically shove a big measuring cup into his hands. "Measure 1 ****1/3**** cups of sugar."**

**While he's at that, I take the small measuring spoons and add half a teaspoon of salt, 3 teaspoons of baking powder, and one teaspoon of pure vanilla extract to the bowl.**

**I gave him his next set of instructions. "Two-and-a-half cups of flour, then one cup of milk." I poured half a cup of shortening and three ounces of melted chocolate as he finished.**

**I handed him a whisk, which he grabbed with is thumb and index finger and examined it as if he's never seen such an odd-looking device (and yet he has a wooden staff).**

**I sighed and yanked it out of his hands. "This is how it works." I started to beat all of the ingredients together. Jack caught on quick and continued my work for one minute. I cracked two large eggs and made him mix vigorously for three minuets while I placed the liners in the cupcake pans. **

**"Fill the liners two-thirds of the way and no more." I ordered. "Then place the pans in the oven and set the timer for twenty-three minutes."**

* * *

"I like your contacts, by the way." Jack said while we cleaned up and waited for the timer to ring.

"They're not contacts." I dismiss the comment automatically. I've actually lost count of how many people said the liked my "contacts" after about 73.

He scoffed. "Please. There's no way such a gorgeous eye color exists naturally."

I froze. My heart skipped a beat. Did he just call my eyes _beautiful_? My knees went weak and I felt dizzy. And I had _no _idea why.

"Well, mine does, clearly." I didn't miss a beat. My voice sounded normal, thank God. "My grandmother was half albino and she had red eyes. I inherited that. But I was supposed to have dark blue eyes from my dad's side, too. So, naturally, the blue mixed with the red, giving my irises a dark purple color."

I set the dishwasher on "Normal Cycle" and put the cupcake rack on the middle of the island. When I turned around, Jack was standing _right there._ He reached out, cupped my pale face, and leaned in.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, and no doubt he felt it, too. His white tousled locks fell forward, just above his heart-melting eyes that met my gaze. His face softened, his lips parted.

My heart rate when from normal to a mile a minute in a split second. The smell of the baking cupcakes found its way to us. The sweet aroma was alarmingly romantic.

"You're right." his soft, beautiful voice spoke. "They are natural."

He pulled away, and all six feet of him left the room, leaving me leaning on the the island for support, paralyzed.

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there, my thoughts scattered around everywhere, making it hard to pay attention to anything. I barely heard the timer go off.

_He was about to kiss me! _I finally deciphered something as I took the pans out. _No. It _looked_ like he was about to kiss me. He just wanted to get a better look into my eyes, see if I was wearing contacts._ Stupid hormones.

I found Jack looking into the display case at the end of the hall. He must've heard me, because he asked, "What's this?"

"My mother's shrine." I replied, keeping my cool.

"Did she... pass away?" he pried.

"Five years ago, when I was twelve." I confirmed. "She was always smiling, my mom. Never once got mad, always understood everything. She saw the world differently. All anyone ever had of her were good memories." A long stretch of silence. "She was a chef, you know. That's why I do it. To feel closer to her. She'd always _make_ things. I've never had a store bought cake. Why would I? Her's were so much better."

I stared at the picture of her wide grin in front of a beautiful scenery. It was a hiking trip we took a long time ago. The three of us.

I hardly noticed when he moved into my bedroom. He picked up the book on my bed, the one I was reading at the park. "Obsidian by Jennifer L. Armentrout." he read aloud.

"It's really good." I snatched my book out of his hands and put back on its holy place on my fully stocked dark brown wooden bookshelf.

He traced the spines of the books on the first shelf. He mumbled, barely audible, "The Spirits..." Then more loudly, "You like Fairy Tales?"

"Fairy Tales, fantasy, supernatural, romance, paranormal... paranormal romance..." I trailed off.

"And you think they're real?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

I turned my body so I was standing directly in front of him, tilted my head to look him straight in the eye, and said, "Jack," I loved the way his name sounded on my tongue. "There are wars going on. People get murdered for absolutely no reason. There are starving children in Africa, children who die at the age of _five_ just because they can't get clean water. People are cold. Broke. Homeless. Lost. _Alone_. What else am I supposed believe in?"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaand done!" I finished icing the last cupcake, and stood back, admiring our masterpiece. The frosting on the deserts looked as if it was the handiwork of a professional. I quickly placed the ones I was donating in small plastic bins and the ones for me and my Dad on the racks.

I took two and went to the living room where Jack was waiting on the couch. I handed him a cupcake, sat down, and stared at him like a stalker, anxious for him to try it.

"Look, Alex, I really don't think that a cupcake could taste _tha-" _his eyes widened after he took a bite. "Oh my God!" he said with a full mouth.

I tossed my long black hair over my shoulder and adopted an arrogant tone. "I know right?"

I set up the movie and then put a blanket over my legs and stared out the window. The trees were bare and the grass was yellow and dried up; there was one crucial thing missing.

"What?" Jack interrupted my train of thought.

"You know it hasn't snowed yet?" I answered. "That was probably the _one_ thing that I was looking forward to about moving. I've only ever seen snow on TV. I've always wondered how it felt like..."

"What movie is this?" Jack changed the subject.

"Abduction."

At one point during the film, a very violent part, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall shadowy figure in the shape of a man. His horror-movie like hand reached out to me, its long, bony fingers were inches away from my arm. When I turned to get a better view, it was gone. But perhaps it was just a trick of the light.

* * *

READ THIS!

**_I just wanted to point out that Alex doesn't know Jack's real identity yet._**

**_I'm working hard on Chapter 2 and will get it done and posted as soon as I can. Please please PLEASE give me feedback. I want to be the best author I can and I really want you guys to enjoy my writing. Tell me things you don't like and tell me where and HOW I can improve!_**

**_Thank you SO much for spending your time reading this, and I PROMISE I'll try to finish Chapter 2 ASAP!_**

**_By the way, this IS my first fanfiction EVER! How'd I do?_**

**_P.S. Obsidian by Jennifer Armentrout is a REAL book. I HIGHLY recommend it for anyone who likes romance. You can download it as an e-book or buy it in Barns and Noble or on Amazon._**


	2. Chapter 2

First,_ to answer a question that was in the reviews, he introduced himself as Jack Frost, but she just thought it was a regular first and last name. Like, she would react about the same if his name was Peter Frost or Jack Sanchez or something like that._

_Second, __I'll get the chapters done faster over the weekends because I don't have school, but during schooldays and how much homework I have, just note I'll take a little longer._

_If you know me or have every shared a class with me, you know I LOVE to read. I had to make reading sacrifices to get this done. Your. Freaking. Welcome._

___So, as promised, here's Chapter 2: Sparks Fly_

**_*This Chapter will sound better if read at a SLOW_ pace!**

* * *

Love.

That's what it was called. That feeling he put inside of me, even though I'd only just met him today.

_At least I figured out what it was,_ I thought to myself. It's been nagging me all day. I hated not knowing things. I'm pretty good at figuring stuff out, but I really can't blame myself on this one. I've never actually _been_ in love. Not until he came along.

I sank into my warm, comfy bed. Glancing over at my digital clock, I decided that I'd read for a while before I'd go to sleep.

But sleep didn't come. My thoughts were scattered everywhere, but all centered on the same thing. _Him_. Jack Frost.

_He's weird, _one of my thoughts spoke. _But he's gorgeous. I like his smile, _another one said. _His eyes are mesmerizing, and his voice... oh, God, his voice is... hypnotic, _a third one swooned.

_But if this is all true, _a fierce thought interrupted the others. _then someone else must've noticed it, too. Sorry, but it's the truth. The cold, hard truth. Jack Frost might have a girlfriend._

And it was like this, a never-ending raging war inside my head. And I did nothing to stop it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, sleep caught up with me, slowly dragging me deeper and deeper into its peaceful cavern, the world around me fading into nothing but memories.

I managed to whisper one thing before the black abyss swallowed me whole: "I love you, Jack."

* * *

I made myself hot chocolate the next morning, glancing over my shoulder about 37 times. I had the illusion that there was something behind me, something that wanted to hurt me. Like when a little kid is home alone at night during a thunderstorm. I was paranoid like hell.

I found a note from Dad next to the mail on the counter:

_Morning, Andy!_

_Sorry about last night. There was a dead body found downtown, a woman fell of the roof. Her entrails were everywhere._

Gross, Dad. Don't need all the details.

_ Had to go investigate. Thanks for the lasagna, by the way. I'll be home around 8._

_Enjoy the Snow!_

_-Dad_

"Snow," I breathed out. Like an impulsive child on a sugar high, I ran to the window.

Sure enough, an omnipresent white blanket (except on the road, of course). Tiny specs of white fluff where still falling softly from the gray clouds that entirely replaced the blue sky.. It was like a whole new beautiful paradise, and I was seeing it in person for the first time. I stared out the window for 7 minutes straight and didn't get bored once. It fascinated me, how something so small, delicate, fragile, and sensitive could build up so quickly, and eventually make an entire new environment.

After breaking the spell that was put on me by Mother Nature, I went back to the counter to shuffle through the mail. Bill, junk, bill, bill, paycheck, junk, junk... no idea what that is, paycheck, junk... I came across a small envelope that had _Alex_ scrawled across the front. It wasn't in a handwriting that I recognized; my memory was flawless, I haven't forgotten one detail of my life since the age of 2.

I ripped open the side and found a thick piece of paper inside.

_Hey Alex,_

_Thanks for yesterday, I had fun. Meet me at the Black Lake at noon._

_~JF_

My heart soared. Jack wanted to see me! That's a good sign!... right? What does he want to talk about? Did he like me, too? Did he only want to stay in the friend zone? Is he calling me because he wants to tell me he never wants to see me again? But if he did, why call me to the Black Lake? Did he want to tell me in person?

All these questions and more sprung up in a heartbeat. My eyes zoomed in on the clock on the microwave. 8:16 a.m. Ugh, too early. I glanced over my shoulder (again) to find the small table where Dad and I ate, same as always. Nothing there.

I went through my usual morning waking up routine, and tried to distract myself with weekend homework. No such luck. Besides the fact that my mind wandered off about a million times (both the paranoia and Jack... Jack more), I finished by 9:37. Reading my books failed epically (which is REALLY saying something), as well as cleaning my room and going in ten minutes into my show before I finally accepted the fact that curiosity was just going to haunt me and annoy me to hell until Jack told me what he wanted.

I decided to make Olive Garden style bread-sticks which, in case you haven't tried, is seventh heaven. It was really time consuming, thankfully. I put on a billion layers of clothing like yesterday. Leaving the bread-sticks in a basket, I stepped out into the world's largest freezer.

I welcomed the cold burning pain. I loved the way the snowflakes fell so delicately, I loved the way that white enveloped the world, I loved that there were no cars on the road, and replaced by people everywhere. It wasn't just children, it was tweens, teens, adults, and even a few senior citizens.

It took 7 people, 12 wrong turns, and an encounter with a hobo (you do _not_ want the details) to find the Black Lake. All I saw at first was a hill. Pine trees stood at a 10 meter span from each other; they where in a straight line as a border and continued on beyond the white hill. I was tempted to turn around, but decided against it.

The slope of the hill was gentle, thank God. At the top, you could see the lake that was a meter away from the bottom of the descending slope. A semicircle of trees were about 5 meters from the far end of the lake acting like the starting point of a forest, making the way I came the only clear exit.

Jack (and all of his gorgeousness) was sitting 6 feet away from me, his head hanging, his eyes lost in thought.

"Hey," my voice was so small, I didn't know if he heard me.

But his head snapped up, and a beautiful smile broke across his sweet face. "'Sup?"

I sat next to him and stared out to the petite scenery. It reminded me of the hiking trip I took with... Mom. My eyes slowly drifted back to Jack, but were frozen his feet. His bare feet.

"Dude, no. Fail." were my next words. I held up my index finger. "You know what? No. When your toes start turning black and getting frostbite and shit, don't come crying to me."

He laughed.

"So, what did you want that you made me come _all_ the way out here?" I continued.

His smile widened. "_I _didn't make you do anything, Lexi."

My face flushed, but I refused to look away. Instead, I raised my eyebrows and said, "So we're changing nicknames now?"

"Why not, Alex?" he teased. Not. Cute.

I rolled my eyes. "You can _so_ be annoying."

His laugh was deep, but filled with fun and humor. Sexy.

"So, why am I here?" I chose my words carefully...

"Because you chose to." he replied.

...but not carefully enough. My cheeks reddened even deeper. "Jack..." I threatened. My love abandoned and replaced with irritation. Yup. That's Jack. Making me lovey-dovey to having a rash in two seconds flat since... yesterday.

He chuckled. "Fine. I wanted to repay you for the day before."

"Repay me?"

"Yeah..." He broke eye contact. Did he look... _embarrassed? _"You said you've never seen snow in real life?"

I nodded. His icy blue eyes lit up.

"Well, that means you've never actually had fun in the snow."

"Where are you going with this?..." 'Cause with Jack, the possibilities are endless... and scary.

"I want be there when you experience your first snow day."

"And when exactly is this going to happen?" I said reluctantly.

He stood up and brushed off the snow on his pants. "Now."

I looked up and frowned. My inner little girl took over, pushing me to the sidelines. "Now?"

"Yup." was his only answer

"As in, right now?"

"See! You're catching on." He out stretched his hand to help me up. I took it. An electric current slithered up my arm, raising goose bumps. Not the kind that you feel when it hurts, this was a feeling of pleasure. His hand was so _soft_. When he pulled away, I had to fight a protest that bubbled inside of me that demanded I touch him again.

"Where are we going?" My voice was light and innocent.

"You'll see." He gave no further details.

* * *

"Jack, no!" I gripped the edges of the red sled as if it were a life line, 'till my knuckles turned white (not that I could see them under my water-proof gloves).

Jack, that bastard, tricked me up a big hill that was _at least_ four times the size of the other one. It was tall and cold and had trees in little bunches together at random places.

"Come on! Haven't you've been surfing before?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't _this_ like _that_?"

"I think you mean skateboarding!" I corrected.

"Same difference!"

"What if I fall and break _every bone in my body?!" _

"You'll be fine!" he insisted. Did this kid not care of my safety? I braced myself as he counted down. "One, two, three!"

He jumped on behind me, his knees bent and leaning down to increase speed. His arms were on top of mine clutching the ropes to maneuver us out of the way of the trees, I assumed. His chin lowered on my shoulder and his warm breath was on my neck. All of this would've been sweet... if I wasn't screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Open your eyes!" he shouted against the wind. How'd he know they were closed in the first place?

I had no idea what possessed me, but I shut my mouth, took the risk, and opened my eyes... right when a huge tree was in the way. A high-pitched shriek escaped my lips. Jack took a sharp right turn at the last second and then left. His movements were smooth and graceful but fast at the same time.

I found myself laughing. I was _laughing._

I _liked _the obstacles, the wind slapping my cheeks. But the speed was too slow for my liking. I copied Jack's move and bent my spine, and we accelerated. The rock barrier that we had to climb to get to the top of the hill was approaching, fast.

"Um... Jack..." My apprehensiveness was increasing at lightning-speed. Were we going too quick to stop? The damn edge neared. "Jack..." I repeated. He ignored me, I felt his eyes narrow. It was one meter away. "Jack!"

And then we were airborne.

"Woohoo!" Jack was _this_ close to letting go of the rope and putting his hands up. He laughed that sexy laugh. Which wasn't so sexy _now_ that we were about to _die_.

By some miracle, though, we didn't fall to our doom. But we did get back on solid ground with a land that hurt like hell.

By the next minute, we came to a complete stop at the bottom of the hill.

"So," Jack got off. "how was it?"

I got off, too. My legs felt numb and could hardly support my weight. "You give me anxiety!"

* * *

For the rest of the day, he took me ice-skating, skiing, and snowmobiling. We made snow angels, built a snow man, and had a snowball fight (yes, I know; a lot of snow).

If I'm being honest, it was truly the funnest day I've ever had.

I got home at 7:30, ordered a pizza, and took a hot shower while I waited. Hot water came in contact with my cold skin, giving me a tingling sensation. I analyzed the events of today, smiling the whole time. But I felt like something was off...

And then it hit me.

The entire time I was with Jack, I wasn't paranoid. Not once.

I soon got out and changed into a tank top and sweat pants. It was nice and cozy inside the house. I went web surfing on my laptop until I heard the door unlock.

Abandoning the computer, I ran out of the room and shouted, "Daddy!"

I threw myself into his arms as he spun me around. I looked up to see his face. He was pretty handsome for a man his age. He had messy black hair and the dark blue eyes I was supposed to have. He was tall and had a strong jawline. He's a detective that worked for the police... so technically a cop.

"How's my little girl?"

I tossed my hair over my shoulder. "I'm fine. I made bread-sticks!"

"Olive Garden style?"

"You know me so well. I also ordered a pizza-" the doorbell rang. "-which is here now, I guess."

After paying the guy, Dad said, "I got the game we missed last year. Yankees versus Red Sox." He held up a CD.

"10 bucks says Yankees win!" I bet him.

"You're on!"

After lots of hoots and cursing and pizza eating, it was a close game, but Yankees won.

"Ha!" I pointed an accusing finger at him, then I stretched out my palm towards him. "Pay up, old man!"

Ten dollars richer, I crawled into bed later that night, and forced myself to get tired. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep what felt like hours later... And then the nightmares came.

* * *

I was standing in the middle of a blizzard, but I wasn't cold. There was nothing to see for miles except white. I walked around looking for something. Anything. But I was all alone. Regardless, I felt optimist. I knew it was in vain, though.

But turns out it wasn't. Out in the distance, I saw a tiny black figure. Walking towards me, growing larger with each step. I also walked towards the thing. Out of curiosity.

I saw a cloak that covered the body neck to toes, with the hood down. I saw shoulder length dark brown hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, a small nose and a weak jawline. It was a woman. She was tall, and has purple eyes. She was...

"Mom?" I breathed out the word and froze entirely. Then I ran to her, as fast as my legs took me, straight into her arms with tears streaming down my face. "Mommy! You're here, you're here!" The feeling of ecstasy was too great to describe.

She pulled back, but cupped my cheeks. Her beautiful smile broke out onto her face. "Alexandria, look at you. You're all grown up."

"Mommy, where have you been?" I was still crying tears of joy. Her hands fell to my shoulders.

"That's not important now. What's important is that you listen to me _very_ carefully." I nodded.

"Alexandria, you know I love you. But sweetie," it seemed like she struggled to get the words out. She said reluctantly, "you weren't supposed to be born."

I frowned.

I've seen the way Mom looked at Dad and vice versa. It was pure love. They were meant for each other. Soulmates. And I was the product of that love... so why was she saying this?

"You weren't supposed to live this long," she continued. "You were supposed to be killed off with the others. You're perilous. You're not human, Lexi. And, you being alive now, well, its too risky."

I took a step back. "Mommy...?"

She sighed, then looked me in the eyes with a fake pained expression and said, "Your blood is too precious, sweetie. Too powerful, too dangerous. The last of its kind. It'll be foolish to let it run through your veins any longer."

Her arm moved inside the cloak. A reflective light shone like a sun for a split second. Her pale, bare arm slid out of the heavy clothing, in her hand a wavy silver knife blade.

"It has to be done." she said. "We don't have any other options. We can't let _him_ get it."

_Get what?_ I shook my head. This wasn't her. This..._ woman_ in front of me was _not_ my mother. Because my mother would never call me dangerous. She would never say I was a mistake. She would never say she and Dad weren't meant for each other. And she would _never_ kill me. Never.

I wanted to run. Too turn and flee. But my feet were pinned down against my own will. Frozen.

My not-Mom was right in front of me in one swift movement. Her arms raised, ready for the death blow.

And then anger exploded inside of me.

_ She isn't going to do this,_ I thought. But it didn't feel like me._ She isn't going to ruin my last hope. She isn't going to ruin all of my hard work, my plans. She will _not_ get in the way._

I ducked under the blade, grabbed her forearm, and twisted it the wrong way. I heard bones crack, and smiled at the grinding sound, at her scream of agony. I threw her to the snow, and took the knife. Then grabbed her by the hair and made her put all of her body weight on her knees, she was facing away from me.

I smiled again maliciously, and leaned down, my lips next to her ear. I whispered, "You're time is up, Selena." And slit her throat.

Although I knew this alone wouldn't kill her, I did it so she could feel agonizing pain. I grabbed each side of her face, my palms resting on her jawline, pushed right and heard a satisfying neck break.

_Finally, _I think.

The anger drained out as quickly as it has flooded in. And I realized what I had done.

Depression swelled up, and I started crying. I kneeled next to her. "No," it was barely a whisper. Then louder, "No, no, no, no! Mom! Mommy!"

I shook her, tried to wake her up. But I knew it was in vain. Because I killed her. She was dead.

* * *

___Seven weeks later..._

_[A couple of hours before Jack was kidnapped by Bunnymund.]_

* * *

I was on my way to the Black Lake. I needed to think. Its been several weeks since the nightmares started haunting me. Sometimes it was the same one as the first night, sometimes it was different, but all horrifying, nevertheless.

I probably should've been home, since it was night, but home was the last place where I felt safe. My paranoia was getting worse.

I was nearing my destination, glad to be out of the glare of the city lights. It was a full moon tonight. Anything not under its silvery-white glow was a black silhouette.

On the hilltop, though, was a tall figure with a wooden cane-slash-stick, looking up at the sky's eye, back faced towards me.

Jack. My heart raced. But I was a little disappointed. I kinda wanted the old place to myself. At the same time I was glad. Jack and I grew closer together. He was my best friend. We hang out in places that people don't generally go to, but this spot was officially ours.

My unspoken love for him grew by the minute. He was funny, sarcastic, stubborn, weird, hot_, _easy, and so much_ fun. _I felt safe around him. I felt like I could just ease up and shrug off all of the expectations when I'm with him. I didn't have to be anyone except _me._ And he accepted that.

But our hangouts were getting less and less frequent as the days grew warmer. His parents were deeply considering of moving to Washington State or Alaska. At least... that's what he told me. And that meant never seeing him again. His parents were deeply religious or hippies or something like that. No TVs, no Internet... not even a crappy phone were in his possession. Great.

"Hey," I stood next to him, neither of us making eye contact. I took a can of Coke out of the lunchbox I carried with me (in case I get hungry) and offered it to him. "Drink?"

He popped open the tab and took a long sip.

"What are you doing here?" I sat down on the hilltop.

"I, um... sorta followed you..." He rubbed the back of his neck, and he sat down, too.

"But you got here first." I pointed out.

"I figured you'd come here."

"How?" I still refused to look at him. I wasn't mad or anything, I just didn't feel like getting trapped into those mesmerizing eyes and embarrassing myself at the moment.

"You needed someplace to think," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "because of your nightmares."

My head snapped towards him this time, my eyebrows up. "You know about those?! How?" I always wrote down my dreams. It wasn't like I could forget them, but it felt good to write things down on paper.

"I kinda... sort of, maybe, _probably_ have read them..." It sounded like a question.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE?!" When the hell did _this_ happen? But what kind of person does B&E without taking anything? To just read his friend's dream book? Things weren't adding up.

"I know it looks bad. But, I came to tell you I'm not what you think I am!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" I know Jack is a lot of things. But a someone who _breaks and enters _in a cop's house (a.k.a an idiot. No, scratch that. A _mental _idiot) is not one of them.

"No," his eyes pinched shut. "not like that."

"Then WHAT, Jack?" Why was he talking in code? Can't anyone give a straightforward answer anymore?

"I'm not... human." he trailed off. I raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"So, what? You're a engineered mutant experiment that went wrong and now freaky scientists are after you?" I joked.

He frowned, as if wondering how I got that idea. "No..." he sighed, apparently trying to piece the information together in a way I'll understand. "You remembered the day we first met? How I was so freaked out that you could see me?"

I nodded. How could I _not _remember that day? I loved and savored that memory more than anything.

"There was a reason for that." he continued. "People don't usually _see_ me."

"As in they ignore you?" That'll be logical, except he doesn't seem to be heading down that path.

"No, they don't see me at _all. _I'm invisible."

I was getting _really_ irritated right now. "Jack, just get to the point."

He stood up. "Alex," he looked me straight in the eyes. And I totally melted. "I am Jack Frost. The spirit of the winter."

He wore a straight face. And I couldn't help it.

I broke into laughter. Hysterical fits of laughter. Took me several minutes to compose myself and say, "W-w-wait," I chuckled. "you mean to tell me that the ancient, almighty winter spirit is a _seventeen _ year old guy."

His totally kissable lips pursed inward and he nodded.

_Wow, _I think,_ maybe he _is_ a mental idiot._

"Okay," I stood up and grabbed my things. "I think I'd better go home and-" I gestured toward him. "-let you figure everything out and we can meet tomorrow morning, so you can reclaim your sanity."

He started to reach for me, but stopped after the tiniest movement. He frowned, as if deep in thought. I gave a small nod and started to walk home. Guess my private thinking time would have to wait.

Then the air chilled down about 30 degrees Fahrenheit in literally one second. I saw a bluish white glow out of the corner of my eye. And then I saw a girl. A girl, made of snow and ice. 4 inches tall. Floating in the air right in front of my eyes. Throwing balls from the snow on the ground right below her feet in some random direction. Laughing. Not paying any attention to me. Little snowflakes and blue sparkles surrounded the small scene. It almost seemed like...

"Magic," I whispered. I turned around to look at Jack.

He was standing straighter, more confident. His usual dull wooden brown cane stick was wrapped in a white lacy snowflake design, radiating a glow. The ground at his feet was ice and snow.

I scoffed humorlessly, trying to absorb everything in. It took several minutes before any legible thoughts came into my head.

_Jack, _my _Jack, is... Jack Frost. As in THE Jack Frost. _How could I've not seen it? Natural-looking white hair, pale skin, ice-blue eyes, magic cane...

"Is this why you never got frostbite in the winter?" I blurted out.

He chuckled. "I just showed you I'm an immortal being of the winter, showed you an entire new world, and_ that's _what you're asking?" He shook his head. "For such a smart and observant girl, Alex, you can be pretty stupid."

"Why haven't you run away yet?" he asked minutes later.

It was my turn to shake my head. "Jack, don't you get it?"

He just stared back.

"You're still the same person as before." I stated. "So, why would me finding out change_ you?_"

He gave me a small smile. "And besides," I continued. "I have questions."

"Shoot." he ordered.

I thought back to all the times we've hung out. Our conversations then, our conversation now. "You said people don't generally see you, but I can." I started. "How come?"

"Only people that believe in me can see me. If they don't, which is usually 99.999% of the time, I'm invisible. They don't see or hear me, and they pass right through me, like a ghost."

"What about your magic?" I asked.

He nodded. "They see and sense that. I'm the one that brings the winter, after all."

I set down my stuff and walked up so I could be right in front of him.

"Do you eat? Or sleep?"

"The first time I ate as far as I could remember is when you gave me that cupcake. And no, I don't sleep."

"Then what _do_ you do at night?"

"I go around, bringing snow days to the children of the world. Make blizzards when I get frustrated. Watch over you while you sleep. Stuff like that."

My cheeks flushed. "You watch me while I sleep?" Creepy much?

"Watch _over_ you. To make sure you're safe."

He wanted to make sure I was safe. How sweet is _that_?

"Do you, _did _you," I moved on before things could get too awkward. "have a family?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember anything before I came out of a lake a very long time ago."

"You're taking this well." he mumbled.

I ignored him and frowned slightly, then locked eyes with him. Why haven't I asked the most obvious and basic question? "Jack, how old _are_ you?"

He chuckled. "Alexandria," I love the way my name sounded in his soft, musical voice. He tucked a strand of my loose hair behind my ear. I blushed. "you are the first person to see me in over 300 years."

We just stood there, not doing anything, really.

If we were having this conversation when I _wasn't_ in love with him, this might have ended totally different. I might have run away or just stood there. I might have just declared us friends and move on.

But I, Alexandria Hale, was in love with Jack Frost. The 317-year-old winter spirit.

And I loved every moment I spent with him. I craved his touch everyday. I could hear his voice from now to forever and never break the trance it puts me in. I could get lost in those blue eyes and not ever want to be found. I could just curl up next to him everyday, and never want to leave. I love him.

His über-soft finger stroked my cheekbone. "So beautiful," he whispered.

And then I caved. I would _not _wait any longer.

I stepped up to my tiptoes, so my 5'6" body wouldn't be so short to his 6 foot, and I kissed him.

It was barely anything at first, just a small brush from my lips to his. That small brush sparked electricity inside of me, that feeling of pleasure. And it was selfish, but I wanted more. I forced myself to wait for his response, though.

Luckily, it was hardly a wait. He kissed me back. A real kiss. With our lips locked. Not a thought in my head.

His arms wrapped protectively around my waist and pulled me closer. I curled my fingers in his silky hair and pushed gently so his head was closer to mine.

Our kiss deepened into passion. I was fully aware how our bodies fit together, like a puzzle piece. I arched my back to the sky, my upper spine pointing up. He held me off of the ground as if I was weightless. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Our kisses turned into desperation. Every last one making us even hungrier for the next. His hand went up my back gently. He broke off the kiss and set me to the ground. And we started again. But he broke off (again) and traced kisses along my jawline, down my neck. A shiver rolled through my body. How was he so _good _at this?

Our lips locked, and once again, we kissed with passion.

I never wanted this to end. I wanted nothing more than to stay trapped in that moment forever. Held in his embrace. It felt right. It felt like it was meant to be. I wanted it. Craved it. _Needed_ it.

Too soon, he pulled back and looked into my eyes. I was gasping, sucking in air. Our foreheads and noses still touched.

I smiled, not believing what just happed. "So..." I said. "what else can you do?"

* * *

"Woohoo!" I loved how the wind felt through my hair.

Turns out, one of the perks of being Jack is flying. And he took me with him!

I was piggyback riding while he flew around like I barely weighed an ounce. Another perk of being Jack: strength. (But it might just be that I was _naturally_ underweight. I'm not anorexic or anything.)

This was fun. "I would _so_ do this every night." I told him. I could _feel _him smiling.

We later landed somewhere downtown. The shops were close together and there were apartments above them. The street was deserted, people already asleep. A few street lights were on, but that was it.

I got off of Jack's back, only to have his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist (my head on his shoulder) seconds after. We just walked down the deserted street, not saying anything. But love filled the air like an orchestra.

We were interrupted by rustling. I saw a shadow moving and thought I was officially losing it. But Jack looked around too, so I was in the clear.

"What is that?" my voice was small. The shadow moved again into an alley.

He was in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Jack, no." I tugged his sleeve. "I have a bad feeling."

"I'll be fine." He pointed to himself. "Immortal ice being and all."

"Not funny. Please?" I was reduced to begging.

He gave a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'll be right back. Stay. Here."

And he disappeared before I could even blink.

* * *

I was too curious and worried to "stay here."

I went to the corner of the building and peeked.

Jack was turning slowly in a circle, his cane ready to shoot magic ice.

"Hello, mate." said a male voice in a Australian accent. Jack jumped at the voice.

On the other side, was... something that just looked like a giant rabbit.

"Been a long time," it continued. "Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

It _was_ a large rabbit. It was gray and white. Around its body was something that looked like it was supposed to hold ammo, but had _Easter _eggs instead. On his forearms he had one of those warrior thingies and he held boomerangs in his hands.

"Bunny!" Jack relaxed. Then leaned on his cane. "You're not still mad about _that_, are you?"

"Yes," Bunny pointed at Jack with his boomerang. "But this is about something else. Fellas."

"Hey!" Jack complained. These two giant, hairy... bigfoot things (what is it with big animals?) appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Jack by his hood. It said something I couldn't understand.

"Put me down!" Jack twisted around, but those things were so huge it didn't matter. "Put me down!"

They shoved him in a sack. And now I panicked, but stayed put like Jack said.

Bigfoot Number One held the sack and Bigfoot Number Two got out some light thing and threw it to the ground.

"Take him to the Pole." Bunny ordered, then tapped his foot, and like sand, it was sucked in. Bunny stepped over the hole and fell in (on purpose). The hole closed and in its place was a little flower.

The Bigfoots tossed the sack with Jack inside (still trying to get out) into the magic hole (it looked like a portal), then stepped through themselves.

I acted on instinct. As fast as I could, I jumped towards the portal and was sucked in.

Then came the dizziness.

* * *

OKAY!

_That's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long! (School). I'll try to update twice a week so I won't keep getting yelled at._

_Please post reviews, I wanna know how I did on round 2(besides taking too long)! If I'm lucky, Chapter 3 will be posted Wednesday, okay?_

_Note that I do NOT own anything from the movie. My character, Alexandria Hale, in this story is the ONLY one I own._

_OH! And for every new chapter, I'll change the picture for fun!_


	3. Chapter 3- Eyes

_I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for not updating last last Wednesday. Go ahead, rub it in my face. All I can truthfully say is that homework caught up with me, and there were semester exams coming up... and I was being a little lazy, but it's updated now._

_Thanks to all of y'all who've followed, favorite, reviewed, etc. etc.! Makes my day! :) _

_A fellow writer mentioned me in her Author's Note, and that's how some of you got here. sushi4427, thank you SO much, I don't know if I'll ever be able to pay you back exactly, but I'll try:_

_Her story, Luck's Always To Blame is AMAZING! I'm being serious, I'm not _just_ being nice. It's detailed, it keeps you hooked, it grabs you and shakes you, but you don't wanna let go. I _was_ unfamiliar with Jack+Spirit, but now I'm not thanks to this fabulous story. It's pretty professional (those kinds of stories are kind of hard to find here), and I love it. Thank you again, sushi4427!_

_Also, I'm going to be scenes and quotes from the movie that maybe you'll remember or jog will your memory._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ever been in a magic portal? Not. Fun.

Okay? It _might_ sound cool and awesome and amusing, but in reality, it made me want to puke. I squeezed my eyes shut as I was being thrown around like a soccer ball and I was getting a huge headache. It was a never ending void, I thought I would be stuck in there forever.

I finally heard voices, and thank the Lord, the magic portal of doom spit me out. But it must really hate me, because instead of the final destination being a bed or a plush couch, it was a hardwood floor. Hard. Wood. And wanna know the best part? I landed head first.

I sealed my lips shut so I wouldn't have to scream at the headache reaching levels higher that I ever thought possible, and bit down on them for good measure. I wish I hadn't, though. When my head hit the floor, it pushed down on my teeth, a tangy, metallic taste invaded my tongue an instant later. Wanna know what else? A sharp pain erupted from the site of the damage. Juuuuuust peachy.

I put my hand to my forehead as if that would relieve my swimming brain and swirling vision. A little less than a minute later, I took in my surroundings. The place was dimly lit, and the first thing I actually noticed was a metal railing, past it was a ginormous window looking over to a pure white mountainous scenery. The were 2 equally spaced columns. Behind me was a plain blank wall. I was in hallway because there was a door 10 feet to my right and one 10 feet to my left. That was it.

_Why would the portal drop me off here? _

"He's here! Quiet!" a male voice said in a... Russian accent? In the background, there was a female voice chattering. "Hey, there he is!" the male voice said. "Jack Frost!" The chattering stopped.

Following my instincts ('cause that's gone so well), I flattened myself against the second column. The sounds were coming from below, and judging from the size of the window, I must be on the highest level.

"Wooooah," Jack's voice breathed out. "You gotta be kidding me. Hey, hey! Put me down."

Jack was here? All my memories came rushing back faster than anyone else could process. I swallowed them in one giant gulp. Jack was here! But why? Why did the rabbit kidnap him? Why a _rabbit?_ Want did they want with him? A fierce need to protect him washed over me, but I stayed put and listened.

There was grumbling.

"Hope the yetis treated you well." The Russian male continued.

"Oh, yeah." Jack said sarcastically. "I loved being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh! Good!" The Russian said. "That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously." Jack agreed.

"And the Tooth Fairy," he introduced someone... I think.

"Hello, Jack!" The female voice spoke. "I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!"

"What?" Jack's voice said. "My what?"

"Open up!" she said excitedly. "Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" She gasped. "Oh, they really_ do_ sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

I think I heard tiny high-pitched voices sigh... or swoon.

"Girls! Pull yourselves together!" the female ordered. "Let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And Sandman," he continued introducing people. "Sandy? Sandy? Wake up!"

"Hey!" Jack interrupted. "Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" There was jingling in the background. "Eh, eh, that's not helping but thanks little man." A pause and then, "I've must've done something _really _bad to get you four together. Wai- I'm I on the naughty list?"

"Ha! _On_ naughty list?" the Russian guy took this as a joke. "You hold record. But, no matter. We overlook. Now, we are wiping clean the slate."

This Russian dude talks a lot, so we're going to call him RD from now on.

"How come?" Jack sounded suspicious.

"Ah! Good question!" a familiar male Australian voice said.

"How come?" RD said. "I _tell_ you 'how come'! Because _now_, you are Guardian!" he said dramatically.

Celebration music played for about 15 seconds before a large scary-sounding cracking noise stopped the music.

"What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" Jack countered.

There was a boom of laughter. "Of course you do." RD sounded as if this was obvious. "Music!"

The music started up again, but when Jack said, "No music!" it died down, and there was a metal clanking on the floor noise.

"This is all very flattering but, uh," Jack continued. "you don't want _me._ You're all _hard work_ and_ deadlines_. And I'm all snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"That's exactly what I said." the Australian voice agreed.

"Jack," the female said. "I don't think you understand what it _is_ we do. Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes." RD added. "And good _or_ bad, naughty _or_ nice, we protect them."

"Ah, ah!"

"Tooth," he said. "Fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry." she sounded embarrassed. "They're beautiful."

"Okay, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who-knows-_what!" _

"You mean," Jack said this through a chuckle. "the Bogeyman?"

"Yes!" RD said. "When Pitch threatens us, he threatens _them_ as well."

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack _really_ didn't want this gig.

"Pick? You think _we _pick? No." RD was still trying to convince him. "You were _chosen_. Like, we were _all_ chosen, by Man in Moon."

"What?" this seemed to grab Jack's attention.

"Last night, Jack, he chose you." a soft voice supported RD.

"Mate." We're going to call the Australian AG and the female AF, 'cause I am not going to keep up with accents.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack's voice was on curiosity, which a hint of excitement.

"Yes," RD said. "You see, you cannot say 'no' in this destiny."

"Why-why wouldn't he tell me this himself?" Jack sounded betrayed. "After 300 years, _this_ is his answer? To spend _eternity_ like you guys, cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no. That's _not_ for me! No offence."

"How-how is that _not_ offensive?" AG was offended. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what does this _clown_ know about bringing joy to children?"

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?" Jack said. "I know it's no _hard boiled egg,_ but kids like what _I_ do."

"Yeah, but none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

FA gasped and said, "Bunny! Enough."

"No," Jack said. "The Kangaroo's right."

"What?" AG sounded even _more_ offended then before. Shocker. "The what? What did he call me? I'm _not_ a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh!" Jack faked shock. "And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, _what_ are you?"

"I'm a bunny." AG said. "The _Easter_ Bunny. People believe in _me._"

And I swear, shit was about to get _real_. There was a long pause, a small tap, and RD said, "Jack, walk with me."

The voices got smaller and smaller, inaudible. I tried to process what I just heard. So far, what I know is that some random-ass people kidnapped Jack are trying to persuade-slash-force Jack into becoming a "Guardian," whatever _that_ is. And apparently the Man in the Moon chooses them, which made Jack even _more_ pissed off than before. Maybe they were BFFs and then someone was betrayed and everything went to hell or something, I don't know! This all sounded like some sort of prank.

But what I did know is that there's no way in my right mind that I' going to leave Jack alone with these crazies. I may be only human, but I'd do anything to keep the people I love safe. Even if it meant paying the ultimate sacrifice. Even if it meant I had to die in the slowest and most painful kind of way.

Deciding that my old ugly shoes made way too much squeaky noises, I slipped them off, my socks coming afterward. I slyly and quietly jumped to the first column, only using the balls of my feet. I pointlessly looked behind me, and headed to the door to be left. And felt rough hair. On my bare pale arms. On my cheek.

I tilted my head up to find an overgrown... thing with gray hair covering every inch of its body except its eyes. It had a white Chinese mustache, and its eyebrows were angled down in outrage.

_Oh. Shit._

* * *

My arms were 3 millimeters from popping out of my sockets from behind me. That was the least of my problems, though. I could hardly breathe in clean air into my lungs 'cause of the rag on my nose and mouth infested with toxins. My vision was fuzzy, and the chemicals were messing with my brain. _I am _so_ busted, _was the only thought that my brain could comprehend.

A minute or so later, I felt my arms come loose and the rag come off as I was roughly shoved to the floor. I wheezed in fresh air by the mouthful, my body recuperating itself swiftly thanks to the oxygen. My hair was the barrier separating me and my surroundings

A sound in the background of the ringing in my ears, a sound that perked my interest sounded something like, "Who is this? What happened?" English, clearly. But coated in a heavy accent, one that I couldn't recognized, and it was pretty deep. It also easily penetrated through the sound of chaos. Why was there chaos?

"What do you_ mean_ she was sneaking around?" the accent said again, insulted, raged, and aghast all at once. "What does she want? Why _now?"_

The cloud in my head wasn't clearing fast enough.

"Wait, wait, wait. She _sneaked _in here? Do you know how long _I've_ been trying to sneak in here? This is _so_ cool! Hold on, I've gotta find out how she did it." another voice said. This one wasn't like the other one though. It was sweet and thick, joyful and alive, soothing my worries as if it was magic. It was familiar too.

Jack's. I remember. Everything.

"Are you mad, mate? We don't know who she's working for!" A pause. "What's your name?" the same person spat. The question was for me.

I said nothing.

"Oh, for the love of baby Nightmares everywhere!"

Something shot out, grabbed a fistful of my shirt, and yanked me up so my upper spine arched briefly yet painfully and my feet were dangling.

What I saw was just flat out weird. First, there was this little floating midget with literally gold sand for hair that was pointing up and his robe-like thingy he was wearing. Second there was this... lady that looked like she was the tightest jumpsuit, but instead of fabric, she was covered in scales. Or feathers. Speaking of which, feathers on her head which I guess replaced hair were also sticking up, and she had wings. At least her face (well, except for her forehead and nose) looked human. There were tiny versions of herself with long beaks around her. Third, there was burly man with a long white beard and bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a red shirt with tattoos that had "Naughty" and "Nice" on his forearms, a belt, and black pants. He was surrounded by creatures almost as tall as him like the one that caught me, and at his feet were little gnome-like... things. What held me was that damn rabbit back in the alley.

The overgrown rabbit's face went from pissed and frustrated to confused to stunned in half a second flat. He dropped me like I was covered in chewed up gum and stepped back a good distance. My knees hit the floor, agony shooting up my body. I pursed my lips in and screamed in my mouth.

"Why'd you do that?!" I heard Jack say.

"Stay back!" the burly guy shouted, his arm out protecting his friends. A sword somehow ended up in his hand, the cool sharp tip of it pointing at my throat. The soreness forgotten, I just looked around in shock. My breath sped up, my heart skipped a beat. My stomach knotted, making me sick. Tears stung my eyes, daring to spill out and show how truly frightened I was. Did I see something I wasn't supposed to? Was he going to kill me? He was, the anger in his eyes were more obvious than the first letter of the alphabet being A. I'll never see Florida again. Never see my friends or Dad... Dad. Oh God, what would he do? If I die it'll break him. I was his only family left. If I die...

Jack ducked under the burly guy's arm and pushed the sword out of harm's way. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" he exclaimed, but didn't wait for anyone's answer. He frowned deeply, but worry was clear in his expression. He held out his hand to help me up, but I just stared at it like it was covered in poisonous slime, and he _seriously _wanted me to touch it.

My eyes blurred. Black surrounded the edges of my vision and closed in by the second, white spots waltzed here and there. My sight cleared. Then everything looked foreign to me. I didn't understand anything. I didn't understand why I was on the floor, I didn't understand why my wrists hurt, and I didn't understand what I was doing here.

A cold shiver crawled up my spine, and my thoughts became coherent. _He _did that to my mother. _He's _the reason she's dead. My father. He. Will. Pay. He won't get off easily. Not like the last 5 years.

I locked eyes with angelic-faced boy. His eyes were ice blue, his hair was white, his skin was paler than mine. Something tugged at my gut. He was scared. For me?

"Alex?" he whispered. The tug became stronger, but I ignored it. The angelic face was alien to me now. I knew nothing of him. I did not know him. I do not care for him.

I scrambled to my feet, turned on my heel, and ran off in the opposite direction, information coming to me because of my new state. A little voice telling me what I need to know.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I absorbed the new knowledge. _Why_ did he do it? Did he not love her? If not, why kill her? Why not just leave her, broken but alive?

_Fear not,_ the voice in my head said. _He'll pay. He'll get what he deserves. Now, here's what you need to know..._

I stared hard at the air, manipulating the particles just like I was instructed to make a portal.

A portal designed for me and my kind. One that will not make me physically was a glow, the outline of the portal roughly my size was a blinding white, the inside a swirl of dark purple and black. I stepped into the abyss, leaving the beautiful voice of the angelic boy behind. It took but a moment to get out, another emptiness taking me.

But this time, I smelled the familiar saltiness of the sea, humid warm air wrapped around like a blanket, I heard waves crashing onto the shore, and I felt squishiness underneath my boots. Islamorada. I was home.

My clothes had somehow changed. Instead of a blue t-shirt, I had on a leather sleeveless shirt that reached to the parting of my ribs. Black jeans took the place of my camouflage pants. Knee high boots were over my used-to-be-bare feet. I now wore leather skin tight gloves, also black.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness: I saw sand, an ocean, several things fit for a teenage beach party, and palm trees in rows separating nature from civilization.  
It was empty... well, almost.

"Hello? Who's there?" A faintly familiar voice shouted. Irritation bubbling up, I let out a stiff sigh, turned sharply. And scowled when I saw what I saw. Tucker Evans. My primary school teacher from kindergarten to third grade. A real son of a bitch.

He was an ebony skin colored, 6'3" guy with black curly hair and an attitude that made me want to kick him day in and day out.

In kindergarten, he forced me to wear an old itchy sweater that wasn't even mine, and said nothing of an apology when another classmate admitted it was his. All through first and second grade, he'd force me to answer questions that were on subjects we haven't learned, he'd say my good grades out loud and then accuse me of being too smart and not letting other kids learn or just accuse me of plain old cheating. In third grade, anytime I even leaned out of line, he'd punish me by sitting out of recess, sitting and staring at a wall, hit me with a ruler in front of the class, etc. Then, right before I moved, he acted like we were buddies for life and nothing had happened. What kind of _nerve_?  
So yeah, son of a bitch.

"Alexandria?" He identified me.  
Anger boiled in my veins as I remembered everything he's ever done, on top of the anger that had already builder up because of my father. He didn't just torture me all those years, he did it to my friends: Kimmy and Chinito [pronounced chee-nee-to], and countless other children. He was a bad person. He did not deserve to breathe the air in the same atmosphere of this planet as me. He did not deserve to live.

I was literally in front of him in a second. Faster than he ever thought possible. Faster than I've ever thought possible.

"Hello, Tucker." I smiled sweetly. Then dropped the act. "Goodbye, Tucker." Before he could blink, I placed my hands on either sides of his face and pushed left. A sickening sound of bones cracking, guaranteeing instant death, was music to my ears. His lifeless body collapsed to the sand, empty eyes fixated on point blank.

A jolt of excitement ran up my body, the feeling of killing a human being left me hungry for more. Killing a human being brought me to a high, a high that I never wanted to come down from. And there was only one way that would ever happen.  
I'll do it. I loved this feeling. This buzz, this happiness, this relief and satisfaction. And I'll do whatever to make sure it stays. And plus, it wasn't like I'd be killing innocent people, it'll be people who unfairly treat others. Bad people like Tucker Evans. Yes, I'll be doing the world a favor by ridding it of this kind of cruelty.

There was a sound behind me, and what I saw made my stomach knot and twist. A sick feeling spread over me.

It was the angelic boy. He was here.

"Alex," his equally beautiful voice said. His face went from relief to shock. "what just happened? One minute you were helpless on the floor, the next you jump into thin air and..." He saw the corpse of my old teacher, fear spreading over him. It was clear that he was trying to convince himself it wasn't my doing. Though, that'll be hard since I was looming over the body, fists balled up, rage still in my expression.

Should I kill him next? No. He hasn't proved himself unworthy yet.

Turning towards the lights of the city, I started walking off to plan my tactic for revenge. The annihilation filled me up like lightning had hit me, but in a good way. I was energized. I felt like I could run an ultra marathon and not break a sweat. My senses were on on hyper alert.

I heard more voices along with the boy's behind me, but who was I to eavesdrop on their chit chat? I didn't care. So I kept walking and strategizing.

But I realized too late that I _should_ have been paying attention. I felt a blast of a cold wind, heard cracking ice, and felt a chill crawl up my spine all in the same second. Something at ice temperature with a fetid scent wrapped itself around my body. Everything went black, but not before a single, simple thought snapped me back to my old self.

_Jack._

* * *

She surprises me. Everyday. It's usually in a good way.

Like when she saw me in the park that first time. I was so confused because no one could ever see me before. I nearly let her slip through my fingers. I flinched at the thought. When I finally processed what was happening, she was already backing away. I was so scared of losing her. I mean, I'm sure any normal Spirit would've been if someone finally believed in them. But I was frightened on a whole other level.

When she saw me, it felt like she lifted a weight that I suffocating under. I was finally able to breathe again, seeing her beautiful face in that beautiful frame of her hair. Her gorgeous violet eyes made me melt, which I guess is ironic, considering I'm Old Man Winter.

And when I realized she could see me, my dead body blossomed with life. I didn't wanted to scare her off by telling her what I really am, so I didn't want to touch her, even though every cell in my body was begging me to. When she grabbed my wrist, electricity pulsed from her hand. I loved the feeling. I wanted more. But I was paralyzed with confusion. Even if someone believes in a Spirit, they shouldn't be able to touch us.

When she smiled, warmth spread through my frozen heart. When she cooked, and her eyes lit up, the world can't help but stop and stare. When she kissed me, when she showed her love for me, I completely gave in. I loved the heat of her soft lips. I loved the taste. I loved the tingling sensation she left behind.

She enjoyed helping people. She was smart, talented, kind, selfless... I have never seen anything more beautiful in my 300 years. Nothing can compare.

Which is why when Bunnymund dropped her and North held a sword at her throat, I nearly had a heart attack.

Alex was not dangerous. She didn't even look even close.

So why would they freak out like that?

When I saw her on the floor, alarmed and vulnerable, I wanted nothing more than wrap my arms around her and protect her, telling her everything would be alright.

Something pulled me back though. When our eyes met, something changed in them. They glowed neon purple. But that wasn't it. She was angry. No, that word is too light. She was pissed, infuriated, enraged. Not at me. I could see that. But they glowed with bloodlust.

She wasn't herself. This beautiful girl in front of me wasn't my Alex.

She got up reluctantly, then ran away in the opposite direction. Faster than humanly possible.

"Alex!" I shouted, chasing her. "Alexandria!" Nothing. She ignored me.

I saw a blinding white outline, then an abyss. Was that a portal?! She shouldn't be able to do that. Then again, she shouldn't be able to run that fast.

She stepped through, the portal closing before I could get within 20 feet. She was gone.

I stood there frozen, staring at the wall where she disappeared through.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?_" I snapped at the Guardians. If they hadn't pointed that sword at her, she my not have flipped the switch to psycho mode.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you, Frostbite?!" Bunnymund spat. "Do you NOT know what she is? She shouldn't be alive! We could've all have been killed!"

"What are you talking about? I know Alex. She wouldn't hurt a fly, much less you." But I remembered her expression.

"Bunny, calm down." Tooth tried to sooth him, but he shrugged her off.

"She's a Shadow!" This time North spoke. North. "Of course she would've hurt us."

"A what?" They were talking gibberish at this point. All of them were frowning. They hate her for no reason. They don't know her.

"A Shadow." Tooth explained. She was the most collected of the four. "See, we thought we could make, uh, some sort of being to help the other Spirits. So we did. She looked human, but she had flawless memory, she was obedient, kind-hearted, gentle and too beautiful to be mortal. Her eyes were a deep violet. Her name was Aida.

"So, sometime in her seventeenth year, her eyes changed to a more intense color. She was able to move at incredible speeds. She became twitchy and angry. We knew something was wrong, but we had assumed it was just a phase of some sort.

"While Aida went on on errand, she slipped, and she murdered someone. It was by accident of course, but then, her eyes changed again. There was silver near the pupil, and she was never the same again. She was strong, she was clever, she could make her own portals, and she was sneaky. She went on killing sprees. Wiping out whole villages, at times. She liked it, Jack. She enjoyed taking lives." Tooth was close to tears.

"We had to stop her," North continued. "but she disappeared before we could. She made more of her. Families were formed. Shadows, we called them, because they moved with times. They made the little ones kill, so they could be at stronger state early. If it remains dormant long, they get bloodlust at seventeen. They lived with humans, blending in. They aged, lived life, and died like mortals. But desire to kill was always there. The killings slowed, but never stopped. They knew how hide, so we had hard time finding them.

"Murder toll rose, we knew it was them, and we took opportunity. We finished what we started. It was a nasty fight, they knew how to defends themselves. We won, and there was no need to worry about Shadows anymore."

"Except now," Bunnymund added.

"I don't know how it happened." North agreed. "Shadows can only mate with their own kind. And Aida alone knew how to literally make more of herself, she's long gone."

Silence crept as I processed what I just heard.

No, Alex isn't this... this monster. But there was no denying what I saw. Something wasn't adding up though...

"What's the real reason you made the orginial Shadow?" I asked.

"Jack," Tooth said. "we told you-"

"No," I interrupted whatever excuse was about to escape her lips. "Tell me the truth."

A picture of a severely wounded arm appeared on top of Sandy's head. He had an arrow pointing at the liquid oozing out of the injuries.

"Their blood?" There's something I wasn't expecting.

"A very powerful thing." Tooth said. "It can power any machinery better than electricity. If a mortal consumes it, it can give them enough energy to literally run a thousand miles without becoming fatigue, and heal any injury or disease. If a Spirit consumes it, their magic becomes enhanced. If you prepare it properly, a Spirit can drink a potion that'll give them twice the magic of all the other Spirits combined."

"Do they have a kryptonite?" I blurted out.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes but said, "Ailanthus altissima. Tree of Heaven. Makes sense if you ask me, evil demons, they are. They get close to it, smell knocks 'em right out. They touch it, it leaves a nasty burn that lasts awhile. They drink the liquid form, there done. Dead. Gone. Passed on. Whatever you wanna call it."

I stared at the floor for a moment before I figured out my next move. With my staff balanced in my hand, I started pacing. "I need a portal." I said.

"What are you doing, Frostbite?"

"I'm going to find Alex." I said.

"She could be anywhere!" Bunny yelled. "How would you know where to start?"

"Oh, I know where she is." I said confidently.

I'm not going to let her become something she's not. Heck, she might be mortal, and these people might have their facts wrong. Didn't they say Shadows moved with the times? Alex isn't a murderer. She's good. She would never take a life. I'm not going to lose hope in her.

* * *

I told them to go to Islamorada. I stepped through first.

When I got to the other side, I immediately started sweating. It was so damn hot! How could anyone live in this temperature? I don't even wanna know how high it can rise during the day.

We were at a beach. I could smell the salt of the ocean, and I could feel sand in between my toes. It was like snow, if snow was grainy. There was moonlight illuminating the night.

My heart lifted when I see her. Her porcelain skin, her dark hair, her slender figure... and her neon purple eyes with glowing silver around the pupil.

No. That can't be right. They're dark violet.

That's when I saw a body at her feet. A man who's head was bent too far at one side, his body motionless. Not even the small rise and fall of shallow breathing. That's when I saw her giddy face.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no... No! She couldn't have killed someone. This isn't right, nothing's right. She wouldn't do this. Not her. Anyone but her.

But the evidence, something I couldn't deny, was right there, mocking me.

And for the first time, I had doubt in Alexandria Hale.

* * *

_That's it for Chapter 3, hopefully I'll post again a LOT sooner..._

_So, as an I'm-sorry-and-please-forgive-me present, I'm going to post the first chapter of the 1712 __version_

_See, I was orginially_

She surprises me. Everyday. It's usually in a good way.

Like when she saw me in the park that first time. I was so confused because no one could ever see me before. I nearly let her slip through my fingers. I flinched at the thought. When I finally processed what was happening, shewas already backing away. I was so scared of losing her. I mean, I'm sure any normal Spirit would've been if someone finally believed in them. But I was frightened on a whole other level.

When she saw me, it felt like she lifted a weight that I suffocating under. I was finally able to breathe again, seeing her beautiful face in that beautiful frame of her hair. Her gorgeous violet eyes made me melt, which I guess is ironic, considering I'm Old Man Winter.

And when I realized she could see me, my dead body blossomed with life. I didn't wanted to scare her off by telling her what I really am, so I didn't want to touch her, even though every cell in my body was begging me to. When she grabbed my wrist, electricity pulsed from her hand. I loved the feeling. I wanted more. But I was paralyzed with confusion. Even if someone believes in a Spirit, they shouldn't be able to touch us.

When she smiled, warmth spread through my frozen heart. When she cooked, and her eyes lit up, the world can't help but stop and stare. When she kissed me, when she showed her love for me, I completely gave in. I loved the heat of her soft lips. I loved the taste. I loved the tingling sensation she left behind.

She enjoyed helping people. She was smart, talented, kind, selfless... I have never seen anything more beautiful in my 300 years. Nothing can compare.

Which is why when Bunnymund dropped her and North held a sword at her throat, I nearly had a heart attack.

Alex was not dangerous. She didn't even look even close.

So why would they freak out like that?

When I saw her on the floor, alarmed and vulnerable, I wanted nothing more than wrap my arms around her and protect her, telling her everything would be alright.

Something pulled me back though. When our eyes met, something changed in them. They glowed neon purple. But that wasn't it. She was angry. No, that word is too light. She was pissed, infuriated, enraged. Not at me. I could see that. But they glowed with bloodlust.

She wasn't herself. This beautiful girl in front of me wasn't my Alex.

She got up reluctantly, then ran away in the opposite direction. Faster than humanly possible.

"Alex!" I shouted, chasing her. "Alexandria!" Nothing. She ignored me.

I saw a blinding white outline, then an abyss. Was that a portal?! She shouldn't be able to do that. Then again, she shouldn't be able to run that fast.

She stepped through, the portal closing before I could get within 20 feet. She was gone.

I stood there frozen, staring at the wall where she disappeared through.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?_" I snapped at the Guardians. If they hadn't pointed that sword at her, she my not have flipped the switch to psycho mode.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you, Frostbite?!" Bunnymund spat. "Do you NOT know what she is? She shouldn't be alive! We could've all have been killed!"

"What are you talking about? I know Alex. She wouldn't hurt a fly, much less you." But I remembered her expression.

"Bunny, calm down." Tooth tried to sooth him, but he shrugged her off.

"She's a Shadow!" This time North spoke. North. "Of course she would've hurt us."

"A what?" They were talking gibberish at this point. All of them were frowning. They hate her for no reason. They don't know her.

"A Shadow." Tooth explained. She was the most collected of the four. "See, we thought we could make, uh, some sort of being to help the other Spirits. So we did. She looked human, but she had flawless memory, she was obedient, kind-hearted, gentle and too beautiful to be mortal. Her eyes were a deep violet. Her name was Aida.

"So, sometime in her seventeenth year, her eyes changed to a more intense color. She was able to move at incredible speeds. She became twitchy and angry. We knew something was wrong, but we had assumed it was just a phase of some sort.

"While Aida went on on errand, she slipped, and she murdered someone. It was by accident of course, but then, her eyes changed again. There was silver near the pupil, and she was never the same again. She was strong, she was clever, she could make her own portals, and she was sneaky. She went on killing sprees. Wiping out whole villages, at times. She liked it, Jack. She enjoyed taking lives." Tooth was close to tears.

"We had to stop her," North continued. "but she disappeared before we could. She made more of her. Families were formed. Shadows, we called them, because they moved with times. They made the little ones kill, so they could be at stronger state early. If it remains dormant long, they get bloodlust at seventeen. They lived with humans, blending in. They aged, lived life, and died like mortals. But desire to kill was always there. The killings slowed, but never stopped. They knew how hide, so we had hard time finding them.

"Murder toll rose, we knew it was them, and we took opportunity. We finished what we started. It was a nasty fight, they knew how to defends themselves. We won, and there was no need to worry about Shadows anymore."

"Except now," Bunnymund added.

"I don't know how it happened." North agreed. "Shadows can only mate with their own kind. And Aida alone knew how to literally make more of herself, she's long gone."

Silence crept as I processed what I just heard.

No, Alex isn't this... this monster. But there was no denying what I saw. Something wasn't adding up though...

"What's the real reason you made the orginial Shadow?" I asked.

"Jack," Tooth said. "we told you-"

"No," I interrupted whatever excuse was about to escape her lips. "Tell me the truth."

A picture of a severly wounded arm appeared on top of Sandy's head. He had an arrow pointing at the liqid oozing out of the injuries.

"Their blood?" There's something I wasn't expecting.

"A very powerful thing." Tooth said. "It can power any machinery better than electricity. If a mortal consumes it, it can give them enough energy to literally run a thousand miles without becoming fatigue, and heal any injury or disease. If a Spirit consumes it, their magic becomes enhanced. If you prepare it properly, a Spirit can drink a potion that'll give them twice the magic of all the other Spirits combined."

"Do they have a kryptonite?" I blurted out.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes but said, "Ailanthus altissima. Tree of Heaven. Makes sense if you ask me, evil demons, they are. They get close to it, smell knocks 'em right out. They touch it, it leaves a nasty burn that lasts awhile. They drink the liquid form, there done. Dead. Gone. Passed on. Whatever you wanna call it."

I stared at the floor for a moment before I figured out my next move. With my staff balanced in my hand, I started pacing. "I need a portal." I said.

"What are you doing, Frostbite?"

"I'm going to find Alex." I said.

"She could be anywhere!" Bunny yelled. "How would you know where to start?"

"Oh, I know where she is." I said confidently.

I'm not going to let her become something she's not. Heck, she might be mortal, and these people might have their facts wrong. Didn't they say Shadows moved with the times? Alex isn't a murderer. She's good. She would never take a life. I'm not going to lose hope in her.

I told them to go to Islamorada. I stepped through first.

When I got to the other side, I immediately started sweating. It was so damn_ hot_! How could anyone live in this temperature? I don't even wanna_ know_ how high it can rise during the day.

We were at a beach. I could smell the salt of the ocean, and I could feel sand in between my toes. It was like snow, if snow was grainy. There was moonlight illuminating the night.

My heart lifted when I see her. Her porcelain skin, her dark hair, her slender figure... and her neon purple eyes with glowing silver around the pupil.

No. That can't be right. They're dark violet.

That's when I saw a body at her feet. A man who's head was bent too far at one side, his body motionless. Not even the small rise and fall of shallow breathing. That's when I saw her giddy face.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no... No! She couldn't have killed someone. This isn't right, nothing's right. She wouldn't do this. Not her. Anyone but her.

But the evidence, something I couldn't deny, was right there, mocking me.

And for the first time, I had doubt in Alexandria Hale.

* * *

_So, that's it for Chapter 3, and hopefully I'll post again sooner than last time..._

_As an I'm-sorry-and-please-forgive-me-present, I've posted the 1712 version below_

_See, I was originally going to make the setting in 1712, but decided against it after finishing the first chapter; and now y'all are able to read it below (and hopefully forgive me for posting too late). Just note that it has absolutely NOTHING to do with the ones you are reading above._

* * *

I stared at the girl I saw in the mirror.

She had flawless fair skin, wearing not one ounce of makeup to whiten the color, unlike most wealthy ladies, who are always trying to get the most translucent shade of skin ever. Golden blonde hair was piled beautifully on crown of her head, curly locks spilling here and there on the right spots, silver hair jewelry placed at the very top of her head. She had on a stiff bodice starting at the top of her breasts and ending at her hips that had red satin wrapped around it, a red undergarment's see-through lace sleeves that covered her slender arms (not shoulders), but her perfect bare chest and back were exposed. She wore a small crinoline cage under a satin skirt that was the same color as the bodice. A very thin lace fabric was placed over the skirt, realistic flower trimmings were sewn in a single line pattern on the right side. A diamond and ruby necklace rested on her chest, matching chandelier earrings dangling next to her neck. Mud brown eyes finished off the look. This girl in the mirror was absolutely beautiful. She'll have suitors lined up around the corner.

That, of course, is not me.

I was the pale girl next to her whose hair couldn't get any blacker. I had on a slim dark purple and black satin dress that showed off my long neck. The style will later be classified as Victorian, since the year was 1712 and it hasn't been officially introduced. Neat thick black curls that was my hair fell past my shoulders and back, hidden clips to add volume at the crown of my head under my locks. A thin yet elegant diamond bracelet was on my left wrist. A necklace with multiple amethysts and many more diamonds went well my chandelier onyx earrings.

"You look beautiful," the blonde in red next to me breathed out: Kathleen.

"Please," I scoffed. " You're thin, your skin has color, your hair is the color of the sun, you're facial features are delicate and elegantly small, you're body and its features* are just the right size, and your eyes are warm and inviting. I, on the other hand, am too skinny, scrawny probably. I'm so deathly pale, without makeup, it's not even pretty. My hair's too dark, I'd give anything to have it light like yours. My arms and legs are too long, my torso is too short. I'm nearly flat-chested. And my eyes-"

"No," Kathleen cut me off and turned to face me. "You are slender and beautiful. You have a cute dainty nose, small full lips, and unusual, yet gorgeous nonetheless, deep violet eyes." She took my hands into hers. "You are my best friend. We have shared every secret since the dawn of time. We have been through laughter, fun, heartbreak, hunting trips, sleepovers, tutoring, finishing school**, death of beloved people... And what kind of friend would I be if I watch you tear yourself up because you're too insecure and stubborn to see that you are beautiful and kind and smart and strong and any man would be lucky to be with you?"

I smiled at her. She always knew what to say.

"And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't bring you to the ball tonight when I went through all that trouble just to invite a very special guest?" she continued.

"Which guest?" I frowned, though the back of my neck grew warm.

She grinned. "Jackson Frost."

I gaped at her. "Jackson Frost?" I whispered to myself before looking at her with complete hopefulness and admiration. "You don't mean...?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded, her sealed lips stretching as wide as they would go.

"Oh my God!" I squealed, practically jumping. I pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jackson Frost was the only man I've ever really turned my head to since I saw him on the street when I was 12. He was the son of a wealthy and adored lawyer and one of the best nurses, but he preferred to dress in lower class clothing. He was mischievous but fun (so I've heard). I've stared and swooned from a distance because I always chickened out when I was able to talk to him. My main source for information about him, though, was his little sister, Madelynn. I called her Dee. I babysit her voluntarily, but she isn't boring or a pain. She was a great kid. We'd be doing something, and Dee would be talking about her brother's annoying pranks and tricks, or sometimes talking fondly of him. I'd listen eagerly either way. She'd say at random times what he'd liked or disliked. For example, I'd be tidying up my bookshelf, and Dee would point out that the book in my hand was one of Jack's favorites. Or we'd be in the kitchen cooking a pastry (for fun). Jackson hates vanilla cake. Oddly enough, Dee hasn't figured out that I liked her brother. Or if she has, she's never given any sign that says it. I have spent many sleepless nights with him in my head. One of these days, it's going to drive me mad, and wouldn't that be very entertaining to watch?

Kathleen pulled me back but kept her hands on my bare shoulders. "Hey, you're welcome. Now come on!" She looped her arm around mine. "Our guests are waiting."

We walked out of her room and into the white grand staircase that led from the second floor to the first and into the ballroom. It was full of people of all ages chattering amongst themselves. Women wore expensive looking dresses and gowns. I saw brocade, silk, lace, and many more fabrics. I saw frilly sleeves, puff sleeves, and then no sleeves at all. There were hoop skirts so large and ridiculous-looking that it was laughable. Gowns ranged from simple and beautiful to designs so detailed that it made you wonder how long it took to make it. Most men had on collarless coats with deep cuffs, ruffled shirts, silk stockings and breeches. Some men had lace ruffles or lace trim. Others had waistcoats. The wigs that both genders wore were diverse in style. The little kids' clothing was similar to the adults', except that it was simpler.

The occasion? It was our birthday. Mine and Kathleen's.

Our parents (who were great friends) really went out of their way to make sure their daughters' ball was perfect. The invitations were lovely. But the party was even more breathtaking. A large golden chandelier hung from the large ceiling and bathed the room in a yellowish light. Everything in the room, from the white Grecian styled columns to the floor, have been polished and/or cleaned to a sparkle. There were huge windows with a span of 15 feet of each other revealing the night sky and the outdoors (which I'm not going to go into detail). Neatly alignened rows of big dining tables, each with a white silk tablecloth, had chairs with taffeta covers on them. (In case you're wondering were our parents could afford all of this, along with the large amount of money they make in their jobs, my grandparents left them a jaw dropping fortune in their will.)

There was a hearld at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as he saw us, he turned around in a formal position and his deep voice boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen!" When the chattering ceased into silence he continued. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the seventeenth birthday of two lovely young ladies and beloved friends: Miss Kathleen Trapp, and Miss Alexandria Hale."

People stared and there was a roar of applause as we descended the grand staircase. Females curtsied and males bowed and kissed our knuckles as they came to greet us. Our families were standing in a line, shoulder to shoulder, smiling as people greeted them because everything was going as planned.

Kathleen was lucky. She had two lovely looking parents and an infant sister who was being cradled in her mother's arms. I, on the other hand, lost my mother 5 years ago.

My father was smiling. He was standing in between the Trapps and my older, overprotective brother, Adam.

Adam was five years my senior. He had fair colored, slightly tanned skin, tousled black hair, and deep brown eyes that are slightly slanted, kind of like Asians. He chose to spend his free time hunting with me and Kathleen. He was tall, broad shouldered (a thing we shared), and had well built muscles that showed even in these clothes. He had long legs, high cheekbones, a straight nose, full lips, long eyelashes, and two rows of white teeth. Despite the fact that attractive men were supposed to be pale, corpulent, and wear wigs (which he doesn't, by the way), women literally claw at each other to win his affections. He is what women wants: tall, dark, and handsome. His arrogance has gotten to my nerves countless times, but he is very protective.

My father and dear friend are constantly trying to find a man whom I might agree to marry (I usually just sent them on their merry way). One time, it was this cold-hearted jerk (who had no pity whatsoever to the less fortunate) named William. When everyone was outside of the house and we were the only ones in it, William had tried to take advantage of me. I had to dig my nails into his skin and kick him between the legs with high heeled shoes to get him off of me. I practically flew out of there sobbing and the first person I ran into was Adam. He got the story out of me, stormed into the house, and made William sorry he ever laid eyes on my pretty little face. After that, Adam made me learn self-defense and taught me how to throw a dagger and use a bow and arrow. Any man that people try to set me up with has to be approved by Adam before the man even gets to look at me. Adam acts autocratic and imbecile, but deep down (way, way deep down), he's a sweetheart who has good intentions.

"I see_ someone_ is already making friends." Kathleen leans in and whispers to me as we head to the ballroom to dine.

I look towards my brother, then quickly look away and take sudden interest at the floor, heat rising in my cheeks.

Jackson was here. Not ten feet from me. Talking to my sibling He was tall and lean, his brown hair was tousled (it was clear he's made an effort to smooth it down), and his amber brown eyes were lit up as if he were telling a funny story. His clothes were strange, compared to the others around here. But it suited him well. He wore a black, single breasted suit jacket with short, round silk lapels that had no buttons buttoned and no tail. He had a pleated white dress shirt underneath that had a collar and clearly ironed. A six buttoned black vest went over the shirt and under the jacket, it was made of silk, and the neckline was low and straight. He had on simple ironed black trousers and buckled shoes. A bowtie finished off the look. Jackson was no doubt the handsomest man at the ball, he even put Adam to shame.

He and my brother were already talking and laughing like old friends.

I grabbed Kathleen by the elbow and pulled her to a table. "Come on." I urged her. She giggled the entire way, making me blush deeper.

Our families sat down with us, and since there was one more chair available Jackson sat down right across from me. I made an effort to look at anyone and anything except him. Waiters brought out dinner, and right before we were about to eat (I was starving), my father stood up and made speech. And by the end of it, my face must have been redder than Kathleen's gown.

After we were done eating, everyone was ushered outside, and while they mingled, the room in which we dined was transformed to look like the ballroom it was.

The large tables were replaced by much smaller ones on the right wall. On the left side was a long snack table. A Symphony Orchestra was already playing at the front. The empty big center of the room reserved for dancing.

_"Rum?"_ Kathleen picked up and examined the bottle of wine. "People are going to get drunk fast."

I laughed and poured each of us a glass of champagne.

After about 15 minutes of standing and talking, Kathleen said in a hushed voice, "Go talk to him!" We had refilled our glasses with vodka. Adam only allowed us to drink three glasses of wine, none of which can have too much alcohol. This was our second.

"No!" I whispered back. I stole a glance, he was laughing with my family. He made some quick friends.

"Lexi, do you know how many girls have already flirted with him?"

"No, but-"

"_Nineteen!_ Nineteen stuck up single girls who can't keep their hands to themselves!"

"I'll stutter!" I admitted. "And I'll get distracted by him and I'll make a fool of myself and then he'll think I'm mad and he'll steer clear of me." I sighed. "I'll embarrass myself, Kathy. I can't do it."

"Lexi-" she started fiercely, but was interrupted by Nikolas. He was basically the blonde haired, green eyed version of Adam considering looks and arrogance. Whether he was a sweetheart or not was beyond me.

"Hello, ladies." He said. He kissed our knuckles, lingering on mine longer. He stood up straight with his hands behind his back. "Happy birthday, Alexandria." He shot me a perfect smile, then quickly added, "And Kathleen."

"Hi, Nick." She barely paid him any mind. She sharply turned to me and placed one hand on her hip. "If you won't do it, I will." And stormed in Jackson's direction.

Nikolas stood there confused. "What was that about?"

I stared after her, leaning on my right leg. "Who knows." I said and took a sip of my vodka.

"Well," he said cheerfully. "You look lovely tonight."

I giggled and curtsied. "Why, thank you, Mr. Nikolas. And may I say, you look dashing." I joked in an English accent.

"Miss Hale," he stood straighter. "I do not believe I have told you the story of the time I..."

Nikolas had a good sense of humor, I giggled through half of his tale and made him repeat those parts I missed. He was charming and sweet. He was patient and a gentleman.

"Excuse me," a voice that I have heard far too often said. A slightly tanned finger tapped Nikolas' shoulder. He turned around to find my brother standing there all too innocently. I thought I saw a flash of disdain cross his face. "I'd like to have a dance with my little sister. It is her special night, after all."

I huffed out a sigh and threw my head back. I knew what this was _really_ about. "Adam-" I complained.

"No, no." Nikolas interjected. "It's okay. I need to get something to eat, anyway. You go have fun, Alexandria. I'll be back."

"We'll see about that." Adam mumbled so low I nearly missed it. With my glass long gone, he dragged me to the dance floor.

I crossed my arms. "I can't dance."

"Simple problem. Simple solution." He hoisted me up and my feet were on his, my dress covering anything suspicious.

"I don't like him." He said after a few moments and glared in Nikolas' direction. Despite the fact that their sizes were nearly equivalent, there was no doubt that Adam could beat the living-and dead-daylights out of him.

"You don't _have_ to." I snapped. "Nick is sweet and nice. He would never do anything to hurt me. How much rum have you had, anyway?"

"None." He growled. "And I personally know Nick. He has seduced women left and right, leaving every one of them in tears after he was finished. I'd be damned if I let him within ten feet of you." He looked me straight in the eyes as he swung me around on the dance floor. "You can kiss Nikolas goodbye. You're not allowed to be with him, you're not allowed to talk to him, and you are certainly not allowed to touch him."

I narrowed my eyes. I was tired of being pushed around by Adam. Always telling me what I can and cannot do. Who I'm allowed and not allowed to be with. I have had enough. "You can't stop me." I challenged.

His face softened into a mischievous grin. "Watch me."

I broke off and increased the distance between us, infuriated.

It wasn't until I was alone in the horse stables did I realize I was outside and away from the party. It was early October, so there was a chill in the air that I ignored. I yanked the quiver full of arrows and my bow off of the hook and them over my shoulder. I fastened a belt full of knives and daggers around waist.

I got on my horse in one fluid motion. She was a real beauty, had the whitest hair you could ever imagine. I did not bothered to put a saddle on. I like riding bareback. "Come on, Lulu." I patted her neck.

As if she read my mind, Lulu took off the training area. It wasn't far, I could've walked. But I didn't want my anger to cool off before I got there. I had no worries of Lulu running away of I left her untied.

I slid off and took my position, rage boiling in my veins. Moonlight was mainly the only way I could see right now. I was on the border of civilization, beyond this was a forest.

I took an arrow and automatically notched it onto the string of the bow without looking, something that takes years of practice to master. I pulled all the way back to my cheek, aimed, inhaled, exhaled and released.

_Stupid brother_. Bullseye. I notched another arrow._ Always bossing me around_. Bullseye._ Never letting me talk to any male freely_. Bullseye._ I always need his stupid "permission."_ Bullseye. _He thinks he's doing me a favor_. Bullseye.

I soon ran out. I nearly ripped the targets apart pulling the arrows out. Each and every one of them were neatly placed in my quiver once more. But instead of notching another, my bow was on me and I focused on the targets that were on the trees.

I pulled a dagger from my belt. I jumped on the balls of my feet to release unnecessary adrenaline and moved my head around in circles to release any stiffness. I was barefoot. Just noticed that. My shoes must have been lost somewhere when I was heading to the stables. I was also dangerously close to tears.

I pulled my arm back, swung, and released about midway.

_What was Kathleen doing anyway? Thump!_ Bullseye._ She never showed up_. Bullseye. _She was supposed to introduce Jackson and me, for crying out loud!_ Bullseye._ It was her idea!_ Bullseye.

I pulled a knife from my belt, getting ready to throw another.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at a party?" A smooth voice from behind me shouted.

I jumped, startled, pivoted on my heel, and threw the knife in the direction of the sound before my brain could inject any logic sense into me.

"Woah!" I saw the silhouette of a man drop to the grass. Thump! The knife was now embedded deep in the bark of the tree... right were his neck was supposed to be.

_Idiot! Why did I just do that?!_

He got up reluctantly, looking at the tree instead of me. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Amber brown eyes met mine.

My breath caught, my heart stopped. Butterflies flew in my stomach.

_Jackson Frost! He was here!... and I nearly killed him. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Not only was I about to murder a man, was about to murder the only man I had ever loved! He must think I'm a freak. I nearly sliced his head off! And besides, what kind of lady goes out barefoot in the dead of night? What kind of lady uses a weapon? What kind of lady throws knives at innocent citizens? He hates me. I'm sure of it._

"Here." He was right in front of me, handing me back the weapon that was this close to being the death of him. How'd he get here so fast? Ugh, it must've been when I was internally cursing myself.

I take it hesitantly, my fingers graze over his smooth palm, electricity traveling up my hand. I blush.

"Thanks." I mumble, keeping my head down.

"May I see your face?" He asked gently. I shook my head stubbornly, tears threatening to spill. He chuckled, put one soft finger on my chin, and lightly pushed up. He noticed my watery eyes because he frowned softly and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I choked out and wiped my eyes. I inhaled deeply and said, "I'm fine."

_You're fine, Lexi. You're not going to cry._ I chanted this in my head. I gave him a semi-fake smile.

"Alexandria, aren't you supposed to be at a party?" He repeated.

My eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" I grew suspicious.

"How could I not know the name of the birthday girl? Besides," he grinned. "you're face is pretty hard to forget. You're pretty hard to miss."

I flushed and looked away.

"You haven't answered my question."

Hesitating, I lied, "I needed to get some fresh air."

"Last time I checked," he caught on. "getting some fresh air doesn't involve archery or dagger throwing."

My head jerked at him, my expression must have screamed shock. "Were you spying on me?"

"I prefer the term 'observing'." His grin spread, showing a row of two perfect white teeth. I rolled my eyes but laughed.

"So," I said. "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "Parties aren't really my thing."

I scoffed and agreed. "You're telling_ me_."

"Isn't this ball for you?" He pointed at the mansion.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I asked for it. It was all Kathleen's idea. She loves this stuff."

"So, Jackson-" I started to switch topics.

"Ah." He cut me off at held up a finger. "Call me Jack. Everybody does."

"Jack," I corrected myself. I liked that nickname.

He was so easy to talk to. We did for a few hours, switching to random topics at times. We walked and eventually ended up in a gazebo nearby. I abandoned my weapons on the grass a few feet away from the structure, having no use for such things on this casual night. Jack was funny and charming. I felt like I could share anything with him and everything would be okay. I smiled so much my cheek muscles were starting to cramp. He was chivalrous. If anything, I fell in love with him harder in such a short span of time.

The outside chill caught up with me. I was leaning on the gazebo railing. I slid my hand up and down my arm.

"Are you cold?" He asked with sudden concern.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." I shook my head slightly.

He pulled the sleeves of his jacket: he was taking it off.

"No, it's okay, really." I said.

He handed to me. "I insist." I sighed. This was a fight I clearly wasn't going to win.

I slid on the jacket, breathing in his scent. It was fresh. Like when you go outside right after a long, rainy day. But instead of being hot and sticky, it was cool and crisp. He smelled like pine trees, with a slight hint of peppermint.

Silence stretched between us as the music from the ballroom found its way here, this song specifically being slow and romantic.

Jack went to the middle of the gazebo, bent down low, and outstretched one arm with his palm facing the sky. His head was held high. Adopting an English accent, he said, "May I have this dance?"

I curtsied and using the same accent said, "Why, of course you may." I placed one hand into his, and placed the other on his shoulder while he put his on the small of my back.

"I, uh, have to warn you, I'm not such a great dancer." I said nervously when we started waltzing.

"Then what was that I saw earlier?"

He was referring to Adam placing me on his feet. "That," I said. "was all my brother's doing."

"Well, no worries," he said reassuringly. "Just let me lead."

He was good at this. His feet moved confidently, his hands were where they were supposed to be... and his gorgeous eyes never left mine. My wrists somehow ended up on his neck, my body fitting perfectly against his.

I finally broke our trance, my eyes dropping to his lips. They were thin yet luscious, not full and plump, thank God. Not that I cared. All I wanted was to see how they felt on mine. Should I want that? I've never kissed anyone before. I flushed (again), feeling the heat rise in my cheeks, and there was nothing I could do to stop or hide it.

Jack smiled and as if reading my thoughts, leaned down, his lips pressing mine hesitatingly. I responded by kissing him back, gently first, and then with some more force. Something in me pulsed through when we kissed, pulling me to him like a magnet. I lost all of my self control, pressing our bodies more firmly together, and letting my fingers get tangled in his soft brown hair. The kiss was smooth and beautiful, not wet and gross like you'll find a lot of these days.

I went dizzy, but held my ground. I was overwhelmed by his scent, the way his skin felt, his sweet, sweet taste that instead of filling me, left me craving for more. It felt as if we were floating, as if we could be in the middle of a bloody war zone and nothing would break us apart. For awhile, I drowned out all noises, because all of my senses were heightened for the kiss.

But then I heard the pitter patter of horse hooves pounding wildly on dirt, coming towards us. It wasn't Lulu, because it the sound indicated a much heavier weight; and because it was several horses instead of just one. It was coming from the forest, and judging by the speed, it could only be a messenger with an urgent letter or something. Oh great.

I had to break off the kiss, much to our disappointment.

"Hear that?" I whispered.

"Yeah,"

Out in the distance, I could make out three figures in full black knight armor, all on black horses. Seriously, what up with that?

I put my weapons back on me, just in case. I mean, three guys showing up in the middle of the night dressed in black? _Creepy._

Jack and I go up to them, with him in front and he having me practically hiding behind him.

"Can we help you?" Jack asked. We were a healthy distance from them, but that didn't stop a chill from crawling up my spine. They just sat there looking at us like creepers. "Is there something you want?" Jack tried again.

The middle knight responded. Metal from his armor creaked as he lifted his right arm, his index finger pointing at something past Jack's shoulder... right at me.

His voice was even more horrific. It sounded like he was wheezing in cold misty air instead of breathing out. His one worded response would haunt me for the rest of my life. "Her."

* * *

_*= arms, legs, torso, etc._

_**= school that girls were sent to to learn how to be a "proper" lady_


End file.
